


Come Down From On High

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Leon, Bottom Piers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kibana | Raihan, aka everyone is pining hard and leon is having a no good very bad day, based on art hotter than charizard's gmax wildfire, bottom raihan, go eat a dick rose, not much plot but a little, piers and raihan ain't lettin' it stay that way though, someone take away my tagging feature, this is saved as MAKE THE BOY LESS SAD LADS, top Piers, you too oleana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: He was exhausted, and the day wasn’t even half over yet. Next was the meeting with two up and coming reporters that Rose wanted to bring into the press fold. Then there was dinner with Oleanna and a team of designers that were working on a new brand for him to model. After that he would theoretically be allowed to go home, but Rose usually had at least one or two more people for him to talk to before the night was done.He pulled his cap down over his face, gritting his teeth against the frustrated tears that threatened to spill over.He was so tired today.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 42
Kudos: 368





	1. Pull Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as usual, Asta (https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7) is ruining my life with the amazing NSFW art. She has two pieces I used as inspo for this OT3 fic.
> 
> The first is here: https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7/status/1245956622184337408/photo/1  
> The other is here: https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7/status/1240519786712440832/photo/1
> 
> Go worship at her alter because I live for this A+++ content!
> 
> Full title of the fic uses the chapter titles. Come Down From On High: Pull Me Close, Work Me Over, Help Me Fly. Lyrics? Maybe, haven't written the rest yet. If you want the music I listened to while writing this, check out "Unstoppable" by Sia for the first chapter. "Playful" by Frankie Animal for the second chapter. "Walk Me Home" by P!NK for the third chapter.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter! My main account is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers

Leon waved at the last of the fans, wincing a bit as his shoulder seized up from the sheer number of kids he’d picked up that day.

As soon as they were out of sight, he let the smile fall off his face and he slowly sank to the ground of the pitch, laying back for a quick breather before he was due for his next appointment.

He was exhausted, and the day wasn’t even half over yet. Next was the meeting with two up and coming reporters that Rose wanted to bring into the press fold. Then there was dinner with Oleanna and a team of designers that were working on a new brand for him to model. After that he would theoretically be allowed to go home, but Rose usually had at least one or two more people for him to talk to before the night was done.

He pulled his cap down over his face, gritting his teeth against the frustrated tears that threatened to spill over. He was so tired today. He’d lain awake until the early hours of the morning, trying to fall asleep but mind still reeling from the scathing words he’d overheard one of the board members say to Rose.

_“He’s lazy and incompetent, Chairman. Hoenn and Kanto alike have been after us for ages to do a cross regional exhibition match, and continually he refuses to participate. Have you considered finding someone else to take his place?”_

He’d been so sure that Rose would correct the man, because Leon had been advocating for those matches for nearly two years, ever eager to test himself against stronger and stronger trainers.

But Rose had simply nodded with a sigh. _“He’s a young man, you remember how distracted we all were in our youths. Chasing pretty people and partying too much. He’s not ready yet, but he will be. He just has to work harder.”_

Leon had run from the waiting area all the way to the empty locker rooms of the stadium, sinking down onto the bench before he let out the sobs building in his chest. He’d gotten a call from Oleana fifteen minutes later, demanding to know where he was. He’d told her he’d gotten lost again, he was sorry, he’d be there as soon as he could.

When he’d arrived, he’d stared Rose in the eye, wanting more than anything to slam a fist on the desk and beg to know why he hadn’t told the board member the truth. Why he had said such things about Leon when the Champion had given up everything for him. Wanted to know what pretty people Rose was so sure he was seeing and what parties he was going to that weren’t the Chairman’s.

…Wanted to ask what more he could do to be good enough.

Instead, he had sat patiently through a lecture before he’d gotten his itinerary for the day, which was fuller than he’d seen it in a long time.

_So, so tired._

“Hey Champion,” said a voice standing over him, and he startled, putting up an arm in self defense and kicking out a leg to try and take down whoever might attack him.

The voice just laughed, his kick not having connected. “Aw Champ, we really need to teach you how to defend yourself. If you were on the floor of a Spikemuth bar right now, that move would probably have been the last one you ever made.”

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Piers smirking down at him, hand out as if to gentle a wild Pokemon that had gotten spooked. He blinked, wondering if the sleep deprivation had finally gotten to him.

“Piers?”

“The one and only. Whatcha doin’ on the floor there?”

“Uh,” was his ever-so-eloquent reply. So sue him, he was exhausted and Piers was standing over him wearing the tightest black tank top and jeans he’d ever seen in his life. His hair was done up in a high ponytail and his skin was flushed from how unseasonably hot it was outside. He was pretty sure he’d guiltily wanked to this particular fantasy last week. He was only human.

Piers knelt down next to him, and Leon felt his entire body tense up at the proximity. “I’m here to bring you to Hammerlocke,” he said, apropos of nothing.

“Hammerlocke?” He asked, sitting up too quickly and feeling a little dizzy for it. “What for? I’m supposed to be at the hotel in half an hour.”

Piers gave him a sad smile. “Figured. Raihan’s been moping about it for days. Said you’d told him you were too busy to hang out.”

Leon jolted, a sudden lurch in his stomach reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since seven the previous evening. Guilt on top of an empty stomach never paired well.

“I…didn’t say that.”

Piers shot him an unimpressed glare. “But you implied it. Or at least, that’s how he took it. Look, I know the rest of us peasants don’t really rate on your priority list—”

“Don’t.” He could barely choke out the word, looking away for any distraction from the harshness in Piers’ tone.

Piers ignored him, scowling angrily “—but Raihan had been looking forward to you guys hanging out all month. He spent last week cleanin’ his entire flat and practically burnt the place down trying to figure out how to make that curry you always go on about Kabu making so well. For fucks sake, mate, at least put the man out of his misery and _tell_ him he’s not good enough for y—"

He felt something crack in him, the anger rising up in his throat, ready to suffocate him. “Shut up! Just _shut the hell up_!” He was shaking hard, unsure if he wanted to fight or flee altogether. “You don’t know anything about it! It’s not Raihan that’s not good enough!”

Piers paused, settling back against his heels. “Care to explain what that means?”

“Raihan said he was hanging out with _you_ today! Said he had made reservations for that new cocktail bar that opened up near his flat because they have a drink he thinks you’d like called the Counter Move,” Leon said, gritting his teeth and trying not to shout again.

Piers snorted, shaking his head. “Only Raihan.”

“I…I thought he’d…forgotten that we were supposed to hang out. And of course he should spend time with you! You guys have busy schedules and it’s probably pretty hard to make time for each other, so I’m not…I didn’t want to get in the way of that. He really, really likes you, and I’m…I just figured that if he’d forgotten anyways, I might as well get some more work done,” he finished, staring down at his trainers like his life depended on it. _Absolutely bang up job there, Leon._ He scolded himself. _Super cool and not at all whiny you selfish, absolute—_

“It was supposed to be the three of us.”

Leon startled, glancing up to find Piers rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What?”

“Raihan wanted the three of us to hang out together. He’s missed you somethin’ fierce, but he’ll never say it. So I suggested we all go out for drinks and come back for dinner and maybe play some video games or something. Well, you two would play video games, I guess. Can’t stand the things myself so I’d just watch but you get the idea.” Piers shrugged, as though he hadn’t just upended Leon’s worldview for a moment.

“You suggested it?” He asked, feeling more unsure and unsteady than he had in longer than he could remember.

“Well yeah, made sense ‘innit? I talked to Rose—fucking prick—and he’s already given you the rest of the day off. So you can come to Hammerlocke with us and get sloshed and make dubious life choices and all that.”

“Wait, wait!” Leon said, scrambling to his feet. “You talked to Rose about it? _You?_ ”

Piers grimaced, getting to his feet and folding his arms defensively. “Yeah, and I traded a favor for it, so you’d better fucking find some street clothes and get your arse in gear before we’re late for the reservation.”

Leon just stared at him.

Piers had…

“Listen, I heard what he said to that twat in the boardroom. I always make Rose give the approval for new sound equipment because it pisses him off to no end when he has no excuse not to do something for my gym. I barely cost him anything each year, what with Spikemuth bein’ blacklisted outside of the Gym Challenge, so we’re always way under budget. He doesn’t know that we use the money for the City’s upkeep, but what the old man doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Much.”

Leon squirmed, unable to look directly at Piers. He’d always hated what was being done to Spikemuth, but every time he’d mentioned it, Rose had shut down the conversation so fast it practically gave him whiplash. Hearing that Piers had to swallow his pride every quarter and ask for money from someone he despised to keep his city from collapsing was devastating in ways he hadn’t thought about.

“Anyways, the board goon interrupted and I was standin’ right there. Told them where they could shove their bullshit. Lazy and incompetent my _entire arse_! As if you don’t work yourself into the ground on the daily tryin’ to please that son of a bitch!” Leon hadn’t ever seen Piers look like that outside of a concert. His eyes were stormy and his teeth bared in a half snarl, cold and crackling energy practically visible around him and drawn up to his full height. He was beautiful, and it made Leon want to sink to his knees to better appreciate the way Piers had been ready to do battle on his behalf.

“You could have gotten in trouble,” he murmured, unable to stop himself from stepping closer, leaning over the other a little as if he could protect the gym leader from something that had already passed.

“Nah, they’re used to me gettin’ loud at them. Wouldn’t be a meeting without it.”

They stared at each other a moment more, before Piers slowly reached out to take his wrist. “Come to Hammerlocke,” he commanded, leaving no room for argument. As though Leon wasn’t aching to see Raihan anyways. As though he wouldn’t follow Piers into war at that moment if he asked it of him.

“Okay,” he agreed, swallowing down his want and following Piers outside.


	2. Work Me Over

“In! Your! Face! Bitch!” Raihan howled triumphantly, leaping up and spilling the popcorn all over the floor in his excitement.

“If any of that shite went into my hair…” Piers hissed from his seat on the floor. Leon laughed as Raihan guiltily removed a few kernels, backing away from the swat Piers aimed at his leg. “Arceus fucking dammit, Raihan!”

“That’s still six for me, one for you, dragon boy!” Leon crowed, just drunk enough that he nearly tipped over pulling his signature Charizard pose.

“Son of a—I literally just kicked your arse in this round, you don’t get to do the move!”

“Such a sore loser,” Leon taunted him, running when Raihan shrieked and barreled after him. He didn’t get far, ending up on the floor and getting dragged backwards. “Nonononono _Raihan_ , let go!”

“Not a chance! Fucking gonna put you in the trash can, just see if I don’t!”

“At least recycle him,” Piers spoke up from where he was finishing writing down some lyrics and waiting for his nails to dry. “The planet thanks you for your consideration.”

“Piers,” Leon whined, drawing his name out and attempting to get loose long enough to get over to him. “Save me!”

Piers laughed outright, getting up to saunter over to where the two of them were wrestling. “Afraid not, Champ. Like I said, we’ll have to work on those self-defense techniques.”

“Fucking hell, don’t do it mate!” Raihan said, suddenly switching from pinning Leon down to scooping him up and shaking him. “Piers is fucking scary when he fights.”

“Really?” Leon quirked a brow, looking Piers over in assessment and blushing when Piers snapped his teeth at him in a feral grin.

“I made the mistake of underestimating him _one time_ and I still have nightmares about it,” Raihan stage whispered.

“Oh _please_ ,” Piers groaned. “That was the first night I topped you, you tosser. You were gaggin’ for it! Pretty sure it wasn’t nightmares you were having afterwards.”

Leon felt like his face was on fire as Raihan yelled in defiance and ran over to tackle his lover. They looked so good together, the way Raihan looked at him as though he’d won the bloody lottery and the Championship all in one day. And Piers…

The man was an enigma at the best of times, but even Leon could see the way his eyes softened. The way he leaned into the taller man and ran his hands down his arms as though he wasn’t sure of his welcome. As though he was still trying to figure out what he’d done to deserve someone like Raihan.

He wanted that _so badly_.

Wanted Raihan’s intense laser focus on him. Wanted to give himself over to this hurricane of a man that never failed to push him to do better, be better, strive for more. His best friend, his rival, his reason for getting back up when he felt like he couldn’t keep moving.

And he wanted Piers’ devotion. Wanted to be under his command and in his thrall. Wanted to please him and prove himself worthy of Piers’ attention.

More than anything, he wanted the love so evident between them. Under layers of snark and sass was something strong and enduring. He remembered how long it took for them, countless missed chances and miscommunications. Still, they’d made it in the end, and Leon was so happy for them.

If only he could convince his heart that easily.

“Could you show me?”

Leon sucked in a sharp breath, immediately regretting opening his mouth when the two stopped their bickering to look at him.

“How to fight?” Raihan asked, cocking his head. “Gonna take a bit more than a night for that, mate. You’re well fit, sure, but it takes a lot more than brawn to get past Piers. He’s scrappy as all hell.”

Leon darted a glance to Piers, who gazed at him evenly and said nothing.

“I’m a fair hand at strategy, you know,” Leon reminded him, trying to diffuse the tension with a laugh. “M’not just a pretty face.”

“No,” Piers finally spoke up, and the low tone had Raihan instinctively sitting up straighter and Leon trying to suppress the shiver that raced up his spine. “You’re not.”

_Fuck_.

Heat stirred low in his belly, and he quickly crossed his legs to try and hide what Piers’ simple statement was doing to him.

“People underestimate even you,” the singer said evenly, leaning back against Raihan. “They look at me and see a scrappy punk too weak to fight, never thinking about the fact that I grew up with a kid sister to protect in a city that had nothing to lose. They see Raihan and think he’s some dumb e-boy with no brains, nevermind that he went to Uni and walked out top of his class with a battle specialization and a focus on one of the single hardest Pokemon types to train and breed in the world. And you…” Leon swallowed hard as Piers ran a hand over Raihan’s jaw, watched the taller man lean into it knowingly and kiss the back of it before letting Piers stand and make his way over to the Champion.

He could barely breathe as Piers stood over him once more, his hand reaching out to cradle his cheek and tilt his chin up. He was unbearably hard, fists clenched in the material of his uniform to stave off his need to reach out and _touch back_.

“They barely look at you at all do they?” Piers murmured and Leon let out a shaky exhale, biting his lip and casting his eyes down. Leave it to a musician to dig into the messy pulp of his heart and find the core of things. “They can stare all day long, but they don’t see. They shout that they love you, but I’ve never seen you go home with someone. You are parts to them, just components that either work or don’t. You aren’t flesh and blood to them, you’re stone and perfection and as easy to ignore as art in a gallery.”

Leon couldn’t help the choked back sound he made at that, pushing his face into the other’s hand, trying to hide his reaction as best he could. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know if he wanted to tell Piers to stop or keep going or—

“But you’re not meant to be on a pedestal,” Piers said gently. “You’re meant to be cared for, listened to, and understood. You work hard, but you’re also meant to rest. You love others so well, always lookin’ out for everyone else first, but you’re also meant to be loved.”

Leon brought his eyes back up, heart hammering in his chest and feeling like he was swaying at the edge of something he wanted more than air.

He could hear Raihan’s quick breaths, could feel his eyes boring into him. He wanted to turn to him, to beg permission to have this, that it wouldn’t destroy their friendship irreparably.

He didn’t dare look away from Piers.

“Raihan loves you as much as he loves me.”

Leon opened his mouth to deny it, to plead on behalf of his friend that he would never betray Piers like that, especially not for him.

“And I’m not far behind him on that.”

Silence in a city like Hammerlocke was rare, but if anyone asked Leon later, he would have sworn that the entire world stilled, nothing daring to make sound in the wake of the singer’s words.

“What?” He whispered.

“Oh, mate,” Raihan choked out, crossing the space between them in two quick strides before kneeling down to hold him close, Piers’ hand caressing his locs. He was so warm and he smelled like petrichor after a heavy rainfall, earthy and deep and intoxicating. “Did you really not know?”

Leon shook his head, shivering when he felt Piers sit beside them, running a hand up and down his arm. The three of them stayed like that a while, just existing together while Leon tried to process what this meant for them. Piers started to run his other hand through the Champion’s hair, soothing the both of them in turn.

“Leon, nothing has to happen tonight if you don’t want it to,” Raihan finally said, breaking the quiet. “You can take whatever time you need if you want to think things over. But…” he trailed off, leaning down to brush their noses together, an invitation. “If you decide this is something you want and let us take care of you the way you deserve, then I will personally best Oleana in hand to hand combat for your right to another day off tomorrow.”

Admittedly, his shriek of startled laughter was unexpectedly loud, but he didn’t think it warranted Piers groaning in frustration and flopping back to the floor.

“Raihan, you fuckin’ wanker!” He hissed, smacking the other’s hand away. “Don’t you ever mention that fucking harpy’s name in front of my boner again! Arceus save us, you twat, you just had to kill the mood!”

“Weak, Piers, I’m still rock hard.”

“You get hard if Leon or I so much as breathe in your general direction—”

“Yes,” Leon managed to get out through his laughter. He felt lighter than he had in…

He really didn’t know how long. It was as good as flying.

They both stopped and looked at him.

“Like staring at the sun,” Raihan murmured, tracing his fingers along Leon’s cheek where it was stretched in a wide smile. “You sure, Lee?”

He looked at them both, heart filled to bursting, and leaned back on his elbows.

“Definitely,” he said, nodding. “Where do you want me?”

“Holy shit—”

“Upstairs,” Piers commanded, velvet over steel. “Now.”

Leon held his gaze a moment, wishing he could linger in it forever. He eventually lowered his eyes and stood up. “Yes, sir.”

The pleased little laugh he got for his efforts was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. “Not how I do my play, but I might reconsider now that I’ve heard it off your tongue. Doesn’t sound half so respectful when it’s Raihan.”

“Oi, you love that I’m rebellious!” Raihan mock protested, draping an arm around Leon and leading him towards the stairs. Leon glanced back to watch Piers roll his eyes.

“Sure, but I’ll _reward_ a good lad who does what he’s told,” he promised, smirking when Leon blushed down to his neck. “I’ll join you two in a moment.”

Raihan led him to the bedroom, the door barely closing behind them before he was pushing Leon against it for a desperate kiss. Wet and messy and so, so good. He nipped at Raihan’s bottom lip, gasping when it earned him two strong hands pushing under his shirt to strip it off of him. The gym leader hiked him up a bit so he could push his leg between Leon’s thighs, letting him rut against it while they learned each other’s mouths.

“Lee,” Raihan panted against his temple, holding him still for a moment, just keeping him close. “Fuck, I just love you so much. Sorry if that’s too soon, didn’t ever think I’d have this. Need a moment.”

_I actually get to be with them._ Leon suddenly thought with stunning clarity. _They...really want me here._

He tilted the other to face him, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re the one who made me figure out what love was. Didn’t know it though until I asked Sonia how she felt about Nessa and everything she said was what I felt for you.”

“Fuck, Lee,” Raihan said, leaning down to kiss him again and again and again, each one leaving Leon dizzier than the last. He opened his eyes long enough to move them in the direction of the bed and pushing Raihan down onto it. The both of them moved together to make it to the pillows before Raihan flipped them over.

“Nuh uh,” he said with a sharp grin. “Not tonight. Right now, this is about us taking care of you, got it?”

Leon nodded slowly, letting his body relax against the mattress as Raihan started to strip them both of the rest of their clothes. He started to drape the cape over his desk chair when Piers came in, already naked and tying up his hair.

“Give that here, Rai,” he said, smirking when Raihan made a show of draping it over Piers’ shoulders. Leon sat up, staring. That was…unexpectedly arousing, seeing Piers wearing his cape like he owned it. “Hell, Leon, why is this thing so damn heavy?”

Raihan laughed, running his hands appreciatively over Piers’ shoulders. “Heavy is the head and all that?”

“Apparently,” Piers replied. “No wonder you stay fit even when you don’t always have time to work out.”

Leon blushed, grinning when Piers sat down on the foot of the bed. “You look like a prince,” he said softly, reaching out to run his fingers through the other’s hair, taking the hairband with him.

Piers reared back for a moment, glaring at him suspiciously. It took a moment before his shoulders dropped and his mouth moved from its tight line. “You ain’t taking the piss are you?”

Leon shook his head, idly stroking the material of the cape near his leg. “I wouldn’t do that, Piers. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Always thought you were more fae than human.”

Piers snorted, leaning back against Raihan for a moment. “As a dark type trainer, I resent that remark.”

“Take the damn compliment, babe,” Raihan quipped, earning himself a pinch to his side.

“If I must,” Piers said imperiously, patting his side to move him towards Leon. “At the moment though, I’d rather _you_ take something.”

The feral growl that rumbled in Raihan’s chest made everyone shiver.

“Like this pretty thing right here?” He teased, pushing Leon back and running a hand possessively over the swell of his arse. Leon moaned, tilting his head back to let his throat be lavished with kisses, the occasional bite making him feel overheated. Raihan moved to sit behind him, his long body cradling Leon’s against him.

“By all means. Sometime this century would be nice.”

“Oh, is that how it is? I get to fuck him first, but you get to take your time?” Raihan asked, sharing a heated look with Piers from where he was biting hard into the Champion’s shoulder, making him cry out. He ran a finger down the other’s cock, letting out a pleased purr when Leon turned his face back for a kiss. He made a tight fist around the other’s cock, stroking him off slowly.

“Aye. You have a problem with that, love?” Piers said, leaning closer to run his hand appreciatively over Raihan’s leg.

“Nah,” he said, reaching for the container of slick on his bedside table. Leon watched with eyes half closed as he coated his fingers before handing the bottle off to Piers. “Not if you promise to fuck me later.”

Leon wondered how long it had taken them to get to this point. They way they casually bargained and bantered with that much affection in their voices. If this lasted longer than tonight, if he could just be good enough to keep their attention for a while, then maybe…

Maybe he’d get the chance to have that with them, too.

“With pleasure.” Piers’ voice broke him from his thoughts, along with the finger he felt slip into him. Oh, but that was a strange feeling. He breathed out, leaning his head back against Raihan’s shoulder. After a bit, Raihan withdrew, reaching out to Piers to coat his fingers again before he pressed two into Leon.

_Oh, okay._

Leon whimpered, his breath hitching with each new push into his body. This was…somehow more intimate than he’d expected. He’d been with a woman or two in years past—his small form of rebellion—but this wasn’t something he’d done with any of them. And then Raihan brushed something in him that made his entire body feel like a Rotom had just electrocuted him.

“ _Nnh_! Raihan what—oh _fuck_ , do that again!” He begged, gripping the other’s thigh and staring down at where the gym leader’s fingers were disappearing into him.

Raihan obliged with a growl of triumph, pushing in deeper, stroking his cock in time with the thrust of his fingers, and Leon was lost.

“Oh, that’s—that’s so good, Rai!” He moaned, barely noticing when Raihan stuck his hand back out to Piers and added a third finger. He was trying to grind down on them, but Raihan’s grip around his waist denied him enough movement to take what he wanted.

He whined when he felt the fingers slip out of him, only to find himself flipped onto his stomach with the dragon trainer leaning over him. “Why’d you stop?” he pleaded, wriggling back until he could feel the hard length of Raihan’s cock against the cleft of his ass.

“Piers, c’mon,” Raihan said breathlessly, and Leon heard the other chuckle before he turned to watch the singer reach around Raihan’s body to slick him up.

“That’s all the help you’ll be getting from me,” he warned, sitting back and lazily stoking himself as he watched the other two, biting his lip at the picture they made.

Raihan was too busy sucking bruises against Leon’s shoulder to reply, opting to flip him off instead before he brushed the hair back from the Champion’s face. “You good, Lee?”

“Yeah,” Leon breathed, panting softly when the head of Raihan’s cock teased at his hole. He tried to keep his body relaxed as the other began to push in, but Raihan was far bigger than his fingers and the stretch was intense.

“Easy,” Raihan gentled him, stroking his hands down his sides before wrapping around him. He brushed over Leon’s chest, toying with his nipples until Leon made a pleasured noise and he was able to sink a little deeper into him.

“Fuck that’s pretty,” Piers moaned, stroking himself a little faster. “You’re taking him so well, Leon.”

It was all he needed.

His entire body went lax and Raihan let out a yelp as he almost overbalanced, fully sheathed in Leon’s body. “Lee! Oh, fuck you’re so tight, I—” His hips stuttered before he regained control of himself, running a hand through his locs to ground himself. “You okay?”

“Please,” Leon begged, hands fisted so tight against the sheets he thought he might accidentally rip them. “Oh god, Rai, please, _please_!”

“Fuck yeah,” Raihan hissed before thrusting hard, gripping the other’s hips to start up a rhythm that Leon immediately would have known as Raihan had he been completely blindfolded. It was powerful and fierce and it ripped through his entire being like a sandstorm. It was everything he loved about battle with his rival, only now they were working towards the same goal together.

He could hear himself scream with every thrust against his prostate, but he could barely think around the dual sensation of Raihan’s hand on him and the cock taking him in hard strokes. It felt so good, moaning the other’s name as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“C’mon, Lee,” Raihan urged him, spreading his legs further to drive deeper into him. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

He sobbed as he came, Raihan’s grip around him turning slick as he spilled into his hand. Raihan slowed to a stop, still hard, breathing errantly as he tried to hold himself together. Leon shivered from overstimulation, gritting his teeth and hoping Raihan wasn’t too far from his own orgasm. He was surprised when the other withdrew from his body carefully, hands massaging his back as he came down from his high.

“Good boy,” Piers murmured to the other gym leader, and Leon relaxed, turning over to watch Piers grip Raihan’s jaw and draw him in for a fierce kiss. He could feel the come dripping out of him, and he reached down to feel, careful not to overdo it.

“What do you need?” Piers asked, low enough that Leon almost didn’t catch it.

“You,” Raihan moaned, already busy working himself open. Leon whimpered when he realized he was using his come to finger himself.

“Slut,” Piers said, and it was so affectionate that Leon almost looked away, feeling like he was witnessing something he shouldn’t.

“Leon.”

He glanced up at his name to find Piers looking at him while Raihan settled on his lap, reaching for Piers’ cock to guide it into himself. He wanted to lap up the breathy sounds spilling from the dragon trainer’s lips as he sank down onto Piers.

“Sit behind me,” he instructed, and Leon had a moment of confusion before he was scrambling to do as he was asked. He awkwardly fit himself behind the other, wondering how much he was allowed to touch, before Piers rolled his eyes and reached back to wrap his arms around the lanky form before him.

“Raihan,” he said simply, and the other opened feverish eyes to stare at Leon over Piers’ shoulder. “Don’t leave him waiting.”

He moved forward, kissing Leon as he writhed on Piers’ lap, leaning his forehead against Leon’s arm when it became too overwhelming to keep up with both tasks. It didn’t take long for him to arch up and cry out his own release, Piers never once touching his cock. He sighed and let his weight carry them back, Piers leaning over him to connect their mouths softly. Leon followed, unable to resist dropping a kiss to the singer’s shoulder. When the two broke apart, Piers looked back at Leon, something warm in the usually cold eyes.

“So earnest,” he said with a small laugh, tugging at Leon’s hair to drag him down for a proper kiss. He pushed his face against his pale neck, breathing in, and found something altogether different from Raihan. He wondered if he’d ever be able to eat licorice again without getting hard.

“On your knees,” he commanded, and Raihan made a feral sound of delight, leaning back on his elbows to watch Leon obey the order. Piers slid off the bed, standing in front of Leon and running his hands through lilac hair. “If you need an out, tap my hip twice, alright?”

Leon nodded, eyes on the singer’s dripping cock. If a dick could be described as pretty, Leon was sure Piers’ fit the bill. He wanted it in his mouth so badly that he almost forgot himself, reaching for it before he’d been given permission. He stopped, hands barely touching the singer’s sharp hips, looking up for the next instruction.

“You learn fast,” Piers praised him, and he felt like his entire body was on fire, wanting more than anything to earn more sweet words from that gorgeous mouth. “Let’s see if you can do the same with this.” He brushed his fingers over the Champion’s mouth and sighed in approval when he opened up for him.

He took his time, slowly feeding his cock in, the weight of him heavy on Leon’s tongue, and he closed his eyes, suddenly realizing he was getting hard again.

“Shit, Leon, this the first time you’ve done this?” Raihan asked from behind him. He nodded slowly, careful not to move to much, and Raihan gave a low whistle.

“You okay if I guide your head?”

Leon moaned around his mouthful, nodding again, looking up at Piers watching while Raihan wrapped his fingers up in Leon’s hair, pulling gently to get him to ease back for a moment. “Fuck, wish you could see this from my angle. Piers, can I—”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw c’mon, babe! Look at him! Waiting so patient and good for your cock like that. You can’t tell me you don’t want photos of this for later!” Raihan wheedled, pouting when Piers glared at him.

“If I see that Rotom move even once…” he growled, and Raihan sighed.

“Fine, fine, your loss. C’mon then, wanna see his pretty throat get fucked.”

“I’m sorry, did you want to run this show?” Piers asked snidely. “Train left that station this mornin’ and won’t be back till tomorrow.

“He’s gagging for it, love, so make him gag a little,” Raihan laughed, pushing Leon forward too quickly. Piers’ cock hit the back of his throat hard, making him cough and tears well up as he flailed for a moment, trying to breathe through his nose and not panic.

“Leon!” Raihan yelled, pulling him off to stroke worriedly at his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, didn’t think I pressed that hard, are you okay?”

“Back the fuck off, Raihan, you’re making it worse!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“This is his first time sucking cock, Rai, what the bloody hell did you think was—”

“Again,” Leon croaked out, throat feeling raw and his cock dripping against his stomach. The other two paused.

“What?” Piers asked, brushing the tears away from his eyes and carefully touching his neck to check for any damage.

“Do that again,” he whispered, feeling ready to explode. He felt empty and turned on and if someone didn’t fuck him this minute he was going to scream, throat be damned.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Raihan crowed triumphantly and kissed all over his face. “You beautiful slag, you!” He laughed. “Oh, Piers, _please_ wreck him.”

Piers ignored the other’s excitement, arching a brow at Leon.

“You’d better be certain.”

Leon laid back against the sheets slowly, eyes never straying from the singer’s face.

“Ruin me,” he begged, and Piers bared his teeth in a deadly smile before he pounced.


	3. Help Me Fly

He didn’t know how many times he’d come, but the fact that Raihan had gotten up to get them water at some point made him figure it had been…a lot.

Piers currently had his fingers down his throat and a hand wrapped around his cock, crooning filth and words of endearment into his ear. Raihan watched them from where he sat drinking his bottled water on the desk.

Leon drifted between awareness and something else, where the world was quiet and he didn’t have to do anything but feel. He wasn’t The Champion here and if he could stay in this place forever, he absolutely would.

Piers murmured something to him about fucking him and Leon hummed in assent, spreading his legs to let Piers slip back inside him. Both of them had taken him more than once, and he moaned when Piers traced his fingers over his puffy hole.

“Last one, I think,” Piers said over his shoulder to Raihan. The other capped his water bottle and moved over to them, exhausted but still grinning at the sight of his two favorite people wrapped up in each other. “You’ve done so well for us, love. We’ll let you rest soon,” he promised, pushing Leon’s hair away from his sweat-soaked face.

“You wanna finish like that?” Raihan asked, and Leon tilted his head further into the pillows, wishing he could take them both at once but barely able to move beyond gripping Piers’ thigh, much less speak or do much else.

“Aye, but I want you in me,” Piers said, bringing their mouths together for a quick kiss. Raihan brushed his knuckles over his cheek, reeling him in for something deeper. Leon watched as their tongues moved together, loving the way they gave chase and were caught in turn, the flush on the singer’s face something precious and meant to be protected.

Piers moved over him, still thrusting in a steady rhythm, moving his hand back to prep himself before Leon reached up to still him. Raihan beamed at him, slicking his own hand and sliding a finger into Piers. The singer moaned, brow furrowed and fucking a little harder into Leon while Raihan opened him up. Leon nearly came when Raihan tossed a wink at him and disappeared, Piers’ sudden shout telling him exactly where Raihan had put his mouth.

He watched Piers unravel over him as Raihan worked him tongue into him, slipping his fingers into his hole alongside it to drive the other wild.

Piers stared down hazily at him, and Leon threaded their fingers together over his head, pulling until Piers was fully resting on top of him. He pushed a hand into the singer’s soft hair, holding it aside for Raihan when he came up to join them. He grinned tiredly as his fingertips were each given courtly little kisses before Raihan turned his attention to Piers’ neck.

He felt it the moment Raihan pushed into the tight body under him, Piers cock slamming into him hard at the combined weight and making him cry out.

“Ah! Raihan,” Piers moaned, his hot breath coming in short little pants against Leon’s neck. “Waited for this all day, give it to me harder!”

Raihan swore, the muscles of his arms straining. He set up a brutal pace, hips snapping hard into Piers, and both the singer and Leon screamed at the same time, Leon’s cock spurting weakly as he shuddered into orgasm. He whimpered from the loss when Piers pulled out, leaving him empty once more, but was unable to look away from the way he went limp, letting Raihan take his weight with one arm as the other drove into him.

It was the most undone Leon had seen him that night, and the way the moonlight made his sweat slick skin glow was mesmerizing. He shuffled down a little to wrap his hand around Piers’ cock, watching as the singer’s mouth dropped open and his eyes closed, desperate, needy sounds spilling from his throat.

“M’gonna—oh fuck, Leon, just like that! M’gonna come, please Rai—”

He gasped and shivered as they both came, his come dripping over Leon’s chest and Raihan filling him up.

He collapsed against Leon, the three of them breathing hard as Raihan rolled off to lay beside them, gathering them close to him.

They fell asleep almost instantly, completely worn out.

///

Leon woke sometime in the early hours of the morning, half-panicked as he scanned the room for anything to tell him what time it was without calling for Rotom. He was going to be late, and in more trouble than he knew what to do with.

He sat up, leaning over the side of the bed to grab his cape and shirt from where they had fallen to the floor, before pale arms encircled him from behind, dragging him back into bed.

“I have to go,” he whispered, his entire body feeling their night together, but he’d worry about that later.

“Raihan already called Rose this morning, s’too early for this,” Piers murmured back, pulling Leon on top of him before drifting right back off to sleep.

“It’s okay, Lee,” Raihan spoke up groggily, scooting closer to tug him down between them. “You deserve a day off. Told you I’d take care of it.”

Leon pressed his face to Raihan’s chest, kissing the warm skin there softly and letting only a few relieved tears escape him. He’d never felt so seen in his life.

“Thanks mate,” he said shakily.

“Always, Lee,” Raihan breathed. “Sleep a little longer, yeah?”

“M’kay. Hey Rai?”

“Mm?”

“Love you.” Raihan cracked an eye open to grin at him.

“Love you too.”

“Hey Rai?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might love Piers, too.”

Raihan just laughed and closed his eyes again. “Well, duh! Impossible not to love him, I reckon. Make sure you tell him that, maybe he’ll finally believe it if it’s both of us.”

“Yes, yes, we all know I’m fucking fabulous,” Piers grumbled, wrapping his arms around Leon. “You know what else would be fucking fabulous? Both of you shutting your gobs so I can get some beauty sleep.”

“Aww, you’re already so pretty though babe, you don’t need sleep for that.”

“Then consider the fact that I can and will kill you and my sister _will_ get Morpeko to eat the body.”

“Knew I couldn’t trust that two faced little wanker. Creepy little beady eyes, knew it was out for blood.”

“For fuck’s sake, you absolute—"

Leon was still smiling as he settled back down into dreams.


End file.
